revenge(temporary stopped)
by anny30011989
Summary: ogami and iyako two different persons ,he was the sane one,she was the crazy one,he was cautious one she was the impetuous one ,revenge gathered them t and made them walk at the same road,where would that road lead them


hi everyone this is my first fiction with an amazing partner "kuroro23lucifer" i would love to thnk him a lot for partening with me to write this fiction that i always want to write since i was young

* * *

Chapter One: the End of Kuruta clan

This is Kurapika, calm since his childhood, loves working hard ,that's why he is the first coming to the training hall, he saw the Master of Kuruta's trainers talking to someone it seems like a new teacher of fighting art. ,big muscles, white samurai outfit, and sword on his back, the hand of this sword has the same color of his hair,it's black, his dark eyes were glowing beause its not that simple to talk with the Master himself

« That's your place son! » The Master said, « I trust you Ogami, be the one who will build this generation, Kuruta is proud of you ».

« but sir…! » Ogami said and he is looking confused « it's a big responsibility « »

« I said do it.. ! you're wise, cautious ,smart and serious; I know what I'm doing. » the master shouted

« It seems that I have no choice; I'll do it… for Kuruta. »ogami thought

« I leave you with your trainees then.. later ! » the master walked away.

Ogami went to the training hall; which is plenty of young beginners, kurapika is one of them, there was also a girl attracts the attention of everyone, she is pretty cool, beautiful, an ideal of beauty :dark purple long hair,green eyes,wearing a a dark blue training suit just like the other

« All of you! Stand up in facing respective position » the new leader said

They stood up except the pretty girl who start laughing, Ogami becames mad

« Where is the respect here? ..You…! Stop laughing and stand up, didn't you hear orders? »ogami shouted to the pretty girl

« Well! I never stand up to anyone, me the princess, i'm the head's granddauther of the kuruta clan, apply orders!.. Come on! who do u think u r anyway to order me? hah! » the girl carelessly responded.

« here we go, troubles began » ,mumbled Ogami then said:

« Look!..I'm the Master here, even if your grandpa himself trained under me, he would follow my rules, one by one, so, when I say stand up, stand up!...consider it a worning next time i will use bad methods on treating this kind of of behaviors,understood…. All of u?..»

« He looks serious !...it seems that he hates someone joking around ;that's no fun aaah ! » Mumbled Iyako the granddaughter of the kuruta's head then she said:

_ « All right» she stood up and i mumbled « ..master.. hah »

-« Good…, now, before I start I should tell you guys something, this training is important for you to be guards of our own Kuruta , this is your home, your town, your only dear, because your family is right here, all what you have is here, so, work hard since this moment, sacrifice since this moment, Kuruta calls! Let's do it, let the train begins.. ! »

_ « That's what we need…thank God .. !» Kurapika said

_ « aaahhh why should i do this… ! »i start remembring how did i get here « honey,tomorrow u r going to start training… ! » my dad said i replied « ..and why would i do that !..don't you think that all these badyguards r enough to protect me, just get more of them then.. ! » my dad reply « no it's not that sweetheart ..you need to learn your self how to fight …this is important… ! » and to cheer me of he added « and u can have so much fun there too, i want back you up with bodyguards as i always do…u will be by your self there..haah what do u think.. ! » « woow…. ! » i thought and i said « not a single one… !» my dad answer « yeap.. », i replied « okkk yeyyy,i'm going i will pack my things then » i was so happy cause i will finally move without bodyguards, they annoyed me all the time i can't do anything with them around, but now it's my chance to be free for onces..yeeeeyyyy.. ! » Iyako mumbled with a smile .

the night fall after a long time day of training , Ogami got tired, so he went to the tip of a mountain as usual; it's not that far from the tripe's location, in order to take some sleep, well he was sleeping like dead, suddenly he heared people screaming, Ogami woke up in terror, he was so confused:

_ « What the hell's going on… ? »he said and start running, running and running toward the clan like crazy, none stop, until he got there, people dead around him « oh! my God!without eyes..what kind of mosters did this … ! » Ogami said in panic,. Ogami was angry his eyes became red, he screamed:

« Noooooooooo! » Suddenly ,he heard something, like someone is suffering from the pain, Ogami went to the sound quickly, it was Kurapika , he was crying, he couldn't talk because of the panic, near him, the Master thrown on the ground, he is dead, everyone is dead here except Kurapika, Ogami saw a piece of paper in the hand of his master, he waked toward his master grabs his hand,took it and start reading '_'We know that you're alive somewhere Ogami-kun, we've been watching you all the time, we know also that you had a good place for this poorer Kuruta, give us the eyes, your big Master didn't resist so he told us all, he slandered you, you are the guard of an expensive eyes which is ours now, give it to us,we willl give you this princess back, you have 3 days, after that, the girl will die, and we will take her eyes like the others, but before killing her, not after,so go to York city and wait for the orders, have fun….Spiders_''

Kurapika is passing out, Ogami doesn't know what to do anymore, he is so confused, he start talking to himself « _What now? That girl! I should save her, she must survive, God! Kuruta is done!_ ».

* * *

so people what do u think review me and pm my partner too


End file.
